La Primera Noche
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El relato de la primera vez que dos corazones enamorados compartieron el calor de sus cuerpos apasionados. Genzo x Lily.


**La Primera Noche.**

- Hola, Marie, ¿has visto a Genzo?.- preguntó Lily; su rostro de rasgos latinos mostraba una ligera preocupación, que no se manifestó, sin embargo, en su tono de voz.

Ambas chicas se encontraron casualmente en la calle en una tarde particularmente fría y nublada, de ésas que anuncian la próxima llegada del invierno. La humedad en el ambiente indicaba que pronto comenzaría a llover, y la gente que caminaba por las calles se apresuraba a encontrar refugio cuanto antes.

Marie Schneider, tras saludar efusivamente a su amiga, le informó que encontraría a Genzo en la cafetería _De la Rue_, sitio de donde ella venía y en donde había encontrado al portero. Incluso comentó que, si la joven doctora se daba prisa, tal vez aún lo alcanzaría ahí ya que parecía que él estaba a punto de retirarse. Lily agradeció a su amiga e hizo el intento de marcharse, pero Marie la frenó en seco con una declaración que la castaña no esperaba escuchar.

- A Genzo le dará gusto verte, será una buena oportunidad para que te presente a su novia.- señaló la rubia, con una enorme sonrisa inocente.- Es una chica muy agradable y tranquila, japonesa como él. ¡Y yo que pensé que no tenía pareja, quién lo diría! ¡Nos vemos después, Lily! Cuídate de la lluvia.

Lily sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esta declaración. ¿Genzo Wakabayashi tenía novia? ¿Desde cuándo? Era curioso que, después de tanto tiempo de conocer al japonés, de convivir con él en los entrenamientos de su equipo de fútbol casi todos los días y de considerarse una de las pocas amigas que el portero tenía, Wakabayashi no le hubiese contado que tenía una novia. Lily trató de ignorar el horrible sentimiento de decepción que comenzaba a incubarse en su corazón y prefirió hacerle caso a la urgente necesidad de llegar al café _De la Rue_ cuanto antes, para averiguar si Marie Schneider le había dicho la verdad. Dicho lugarse encontraba a menos de dos cuadras del punto en donde las chicas se habían encontrado, pero gruesos goterones de lluvia comenzaron a caer cuando Lily llevaba recorrida la mitad del camino; aun así, ella casi ni sentía el agua que mojaba su rostro, con la idea tan fija que tenía en encontrar a Genzo.

"¿Él tiene novia?¿Desde cuándo?", pensó la chica, mientras el viento agitaba su larga cabellera castaña. "¡Nunca me lo dijo! No, no creo que sea cierto, tal vez Marie se equivocó y sólo se trate de una conocida…".

Pero este pensamiento la tranquilizaba aún menos, porque Lily sabía bien que Genzo no era precisamente un hombre al que gustara tener muchas amigas mujeres, de manera que, con quien quiera que él estuviese, si de verdad era una chica, ésta tenía altas probabilidades de ser una persona especial en la vida de Wakabayashi.

El café _De la Rue_ era uno de los más visitados y populares de la ciudad, gracias a las bebidas exquisitas que servían y a sus reposteros, quienes preparaban personalmente todas y cada una de las delicias que se vendían en ese lugar. Era rara la semana en la que Lily no acudía a ese café acompañada por Genzo o por alguno de sus amigos, era casi un sitio de reunión obligado para su círculo de amistades por lo que no era de sorprender que el portero se encontrara ahí; aun así, Lily sentía que era una traición que él estuviese con su novia en un lugar en donde ellos habían compartido tantos momentos juntos, como amigos… En el caso de que de verdad esa chica japonesa fuese novia de Wakabayashi, y de cualquier manera Lily no entendía a qué venía esa rabia concentrada que comenzaba a formársele en algún recóndito punto de su cerebro.

Pero al llegar al café, al entrar en él y esquivar a sus meseros y a las chicas vestidas a la última moda estrafalaria, al aspirar el aroma del café que le revolvió las entrañas, Lily supo de inmediato que Marie no había estado mintiendo y que sí, que Genzo sí estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo acompañado por una chica japonesa a la que Lily no había visto nunca en su vida, una chica de aspecto tranquilo, sonrisa dulce y mirada de ensueño, una chica de cabello negro como la noche, muy corto y liso, y con piel blanca como la nieve. Ella y Wakabayashi se reían alegremente de quién sabe qué cosa, y se veía que había mucha química y confianza entre ellos, porque ni él se mostraba incómodo ni ella se veía tímida.

En ese momento, cuando Lily estaba debatiendo consigo misma entre si debería ir a interrumpir a la pareja o salir corriendo, la japonesa volteó a verla (quizás por el hecho de que sintió que alguien la taladraba con la mirada) y cesó de reírse; Genzo, al darse cuenta, siguió la mirada de su compañera y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al ver a Lily parada a poca distancia del sitio en donde se encontraban ellos.

- Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Wakabayashi usó el mote con el que había empezado a llamarla en las últimas semanas.- Pensé que estabas trabajando.

- ¿Quién es ella, Gen-san?.- preguntó la chica, mirando a uno y después a otro.

¡Gen-san! ¡La chica lo llamó por su nombre de pila! Todo vestigio de razón que Lily hubiera podido tener en su cerebro desapareció con esta sencilla frase, expresada por esa chica que (sí, tenía que decirlo) despertaba en ella el deseo de querer gritarle a la cara. Cuando Genzo se puso en pie y se acercó a Lily, ésta no pudo reprimir el deseo de expresar su decepción.

- ¡Ah! ¿Así que ella es tu novia?.- Lily odió haberse escuchado tan dolida.- Marie me lo dijo, pero no podía creer que nunca me lo hubieras mencionado.

- No, Yuri, no es lo que crees.- contestó Genzo rápidamente.- Ella es sólo…

- No, no me digas, no quiero saber.- la joven sabía que no soportaría escuchar la verdad de la boca de Wakabayashi.- Los dejo solos, que yo sólo estoy estorbando.

Y se dio la media vuelta y salió apresuradamente del café, antes de que Genzo (o la chica) pudiera(n) decir algo más.

La lluvia se había dejado venir con toda su furia, empapando en cuestión de segundos a todo aquél que no estuviera bajo techo, y Lily no fue la excepción. Llovía tan intensamente que su visión quedó empañada igual que si hubiese estado llorando a mares, o quizás era que _en realidad sí estaba llorando_ y que la lluvia era sólo un pretexto cualquiera. Ella no sabía qué iba a hacer en ese momento, su decepción y su tristeza eran tales que no pensaba con claridad ni coherencia, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de razonar porque, cuando apenas llevaba recorridos algunos metros, Genzo la alcanzó y la detuvo tomándola por su hombro derecho.

- ¿Qué haces, a dónde vas?.- preguntó él, tan empapado como ella.- ¡Vas a resfriarte!

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novia?.- Lily se maldijo por sonar como disco rayado.- ¿Por qué me vengo enterando hasta ahora?

- Ella no es mi novia, no es lo que crees.- se apresuró a decir Wakabayashi, batallando con el agua y el viento.- Es sólo una buena amiga que me ayudó con un problema.

- ¡Eso no es más que un maldito pretexto!.- gritó ella, francamente dolida.- ¿Por qué me mientes de esa manera? ¿Por qué no admites que no quisiste decirme que tienes novia, o que preferiste ocultarme que alguien te gustaba? ¡Es más fácil admitirlo que mentirme! ¡Odio que me mientas así, en mi cara, Marie me dijo que esa chica es tu novia!

Gracias al Cielo por la lluvia, que disfrazaba sus lágrimas. Lily no esperó respuesta y echó a andar otra vez.

- ¡No te estoy mintiendo!.- protestó Genzo, caminando tras ella.- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Ella no es mi novia, es una amiga de la infancia! ¡Ella es Sanae Ozhora, te he hablado de ella antes!

Lily se detuvo en seco (en sentido figurado, obviamente, porque literalmente estaba más empapada que ropa en lavadora), y miró a Genzo con ojos como platos. ¿Sanae Ozhora? Por supuesto que sabía quién era ella, él se lo había contado miles de veces.

- ¿Sanae Ozhora, la esposa de tu amigo Tsubasa?.- preguntó la joven, perpleja.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí, no se supone que vive en España?

- La misma.- suspiró Genzo, deteniéndose frente a la castaña para protegerla, al menos parcialmente, de la lluvia y del viento.- Y como te dije antes, vino a Alemania a ayudarme con un problema.

- ¿Qué clase de problema?.- preguntó Lily, sin importarle que su cabello escurriera agua cual trapeador mojado. Más ridícula y tonta no podía sentirse en ese momento, eso era seguro.

- Mi padre vino a verme.- respondió Genzo, poniéndose muy serio.

- ¿Tu padre?.- Lily se sorprendió con el comentario.- ¿Vino? ¿Aquí, a Alemania? ¿A qué?

Pocas cosas sabía Lily sobre el padre de Genzo Wakabayashi, Akira, un ocupado empresario que se la pasaba viajando por el mundo, y la más importante de ellas era que éste y su hijo llevaban una relación distante, es decir, que si se veían una vez por año era mucho. Así mismo, Lily no tenía conocimiento de que el señor Wakabayashi hubiese visitado a su hijo alguna vez, ya que habitualmente era Genzo quien viajaba a Japón para ver a su familia.

- Vino a hablarme sobre una oferta de matrimonio.- dijo Genzo, exhalando aire con fuerza.- Tiene la idea de que es momento de que me estabilice y busque con quién casarme.

- ¿Qué?.- Lily gritó, sintiendo que el cubo de hielo que traía en el estómago se le convertía en un témpano.- ¿Casarte? ¿Con quién?

- Con la hija de un socio de negocios suyo.- explicó el portero, soportando estoicamente el embate de la lluvia.- Pero yo no quiero casarme, _no con ella_, ni tampoco en este momento, pero sabía bien que la única manera de quitármelo de encima era diciéndole que ya tenía una pareja, así que le pedí a Anego, perdón, a Sanae, que me ayudara haciéndose pasar por mi novia para que así mi padre me dejara en paz, al menos durante un tiempo. En algún momento he de decirle a él que deseo casarme por mi cuenta y sin presiones, pero eso me llevará tiempo y necesitaba una salida rápida, por eso le pedí a Sanae que me hiciera este favor.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo pediste a mí?.- por alguna razón que Lily no comprendía, esta justificación le dolía más.- ¿Por qué no pude ser yo tu novia falsa? ¿No me tienes la suficiente confianza?

- ¡Porque no quiero tener algo falso contigo!.- exclamó Genzo, exasperado.- ¡Quiero que todo lo que haya entre nosotros sea genuino! ¡Cuando te pida que seas mi novia será porque te lo estoy pidiendo de verdad!

Lily soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, al tiempo que sentía que los colores le subían al rostro. Genzo soltó una imprecación en su idioma y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Escucha.- pidió él, más calmado.- Conozco bien a mi padre. Sé bien que él no va a estar muy conforme con el hecho de que yo busque a una mujer extranjera como pareja. Sé que no lo va a tolerar de primera intención, y sé también que él puede llegar a ser grosero e hiriente cuando algo no le agrada. No quería que mi padre te ofendiera si le decía que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo estar. Comprende eso, por favor. Sanae es japonesa, mi padre no iba a protestar cuando le diera a entender que ella es mi novia.

La joven castaña cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua de lluvia escurriera por su rostro, limpiándola de cualquier emoción negativa. De pronto, ella se sintió estúpida y mojada, y sólo deseaba poder tomar un taxi y marcharse a un lugar seco, el que fuera.

- Debo haber quedado como una idiota delante de Sanae.- musitó la chica, avergonzada.- Debe de haber creído que soy una loca cualquiera.

- Justamente le estaba hablando de ti antes de que llegaras.- dijo Wakabayashi, con una media sonrisa.- No creo que tenga mala impresión de ti, porque yo no la tengo y por tanto no pude haberle hecho sentir algo que no es cierto.

- Aun así… .- Lily no pudo completar la frase.- Qué vergüenza. Mejor me voy, ya no coordino mis ideas.

- Te llevo a tu casa.- ofreció él, de inmediato.- Mi automóvil está estacionado a menos de una cuadra de aquí.

- ¿Y tu amiga Sanae?.- preguntó Lily, ansiosa.- ¿No te está esperando?

- Ella se iba a reunir con Tsubasa en… .- Genzo miró su reloj y corrigió.- Hace diez minutos. Vamos, le mandaré un mensaje de texto después para avisarle que me reuniré con ella y con Tsubasa en otra ocasión.

Sin esperar contestación por parte de ella, el portero le pasó un brazo por el hombro a la joven doctora y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba su automóvil, sin soltarla durante todo el trayecto. Lily estaba tan empapada que lamentaba mojar los recubrimientos de piel del lujoso BMW negro de Genzo, pero él prácticamente la empujó para que subiera al coche. Sin embargo, a medio trayecto hacia la zona en donde vivía Lily, la lluvia arreció aún más haciendo casi nula la visibilidad. El portero entonces manifestó que lo mejor sería que fuesen a su departamento (que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de distancia) a secarse y a esperar a que se calmara la tormenta, algo con lo que Lily estuvo de acuerdo.

Una vez en el departamento de Genzo, sin embargo, éste pudo constatar que el edificio y los inmuebles aledaños estaban sin luz eléctrica, y según los reportes de los vecinos, los encargados de este servicio no podían hacer mucho al respecto mientras continuara la lluvia, ya que había habido un problema con un transformador y el agua les impedía trabajar en ello.

- Si no hay luz, tampoco habrá calefacción.- dijo Lily, tiritando de frío.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No te preocupes por eso.- replicó Genzo, con una media sonrisa.- Encenderé la chimenea de la sala y nos refugiaremos frente a ella.

La noche dejó caer repentinamente su manto, amparada por la cortina de lluvia que no cesó en ningún momento. Mientras Genzo encendía la chimenea y sacaba un colchón inflable para tenderlo frente a ella, Lily se refugió en el cuarto de baño para secarse y desprenderse de sus ropas mojadas. Un rato después, cuando el portero salió de su habitación, ya seco y cambiado, vio a la doctora sentada en el colchón vistiendo una de las camisetas viejas de Genzo, que dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Wakabayashi no pudo evitar que sus ojos siguieran el contorno de esos muslos tersos y bronceados, ni que su mirada se desviara después a las curvas que se insinuaban tras la camiseta.

- ¿Tienes hambre?.- preguntó Genzo, para alejar los malos pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente.

- No tanta, quizás debería esperar a que llegue a mi departamento para comer.- contestó la chica, desviando su atención del fuego para fijarla en el portero.

- Probablemente pasaremos aquí mucho tiempo.- replicó Wakabayashi.- No creo que sea prudente salir con esta lluvia, considerando que el apagón está extendiéndose por gran parte de la ciudad. Envíale un mensaje a Elieth para que no se preocupe, dile que te llevaré a tu casa en cuanto las cosas se normalicen. Mientras tanto, prepararé algo de comer, que yo ya muero de hambre.

- Como digas.- Lily se puso en pie rápidamente.- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Genzo no pudo evitar notar que, al parecer, Lily estaba casi desnuda bajo la camiseta, a juzgar por el contorno de sus senos, que saltaron bajo la tela que los cubría cuando ella se levantó. Una vez más, él tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar pensar cosas que estaban fuera de contexto.

- No, gracias.- respondió Wakabayashi tras carraspear para aclarar su garganta, que repentinamente se había quedado seca.- Eres mi invitada, y recuerda además que la cocina estará helada y sin luz, no me gustaría que te lastimaras o te resfriaras. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, no me resultará ningún problema el preparar algo a la luz de las velas.

- Tendrás un encuentro romántico con los comestibles.- Lily rió de buen grado, y Genzo la imitó.

Lily supo después, mucho después, que todo lo que ocurrió esa noche fue gracias a la copa de vino tinto que Genzo le sirvió con la cena para ayudarla a calentarse. La cantidad de líquido que la joven bebió no fue suficiente para emborracharla, por supuesto, pero sí la desinhibió lo necesario para que ella pudiera hacer cosas que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer pero que no se había atrevido a hacerlas, por timidez o por creer que él no lo aprobaría. Después de comer los alimentos que Genzo había preparado (y de beberse el vino), él y Lily se acomodaron frente al fuego, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, en el tipo de pláticas que hay entre dos personas que tienen tanta química entre ellos que cualquier tema es bueno para tratar y en donde los silencios no resultan incómodos. En algún punto, sin embargo, el tema se desvió al padre de Genzo y su propuesta de matrimonio, pero el portero no deseaba hablar sobre ello.

- Como te dije, no quiero casarme con alguien a quien apenas conozco (y a la que tengo años de no ver) sólo porque es japonesa, y la hija de un socio de negocios de mi padre.- Genzo frunció el ceño.- Deseo que él me deje elegir por mi cuenta, y que no me ponga la traba de que ella deba ser japonesa, quiero estar con alguien que me haga sentir que soy un hombre completo, independientemente de su nacionalidad, alguien que me haga respetarla como persona y amarla como mujer. Quiero que mi padre lo entienda y acepte a la mujer que escogí.

- Hablas como si ya hubieses conocido a alguien y estuvieses defendiendo tus sentimientos.- Lily sabía que el alcohol estaba aflojando su lengua.- ¿Es que ya estás enamorado?

- Es posible.- respondió Genzo, con cautela.

Ella estaba muy cerca de él, sentada con sus piernas desnudas recogidas a un lado, apoyada sobre su brazo derecho, con su larga cabellera castaña, apenas húmeda, cayendo sobre su espalda y formando pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas. Los ojos chocolate de Lily brillaban debido al fuego y al vino, con una luz diferente y especial que Genzo siempre veía en ellos cada vez que la chica fijaba su mirada en él.

- Eso me suena a un sí.- Lily lo miró a los ojos, entreabriendo los labios.- Me gustaría saber quién es la mujer que ha conseguido llamar así tu atención y enamorarte.

- Quizás la conoces mejor de lo que crees.- Genzo clavó la vista en los labios carnosos de la muchacha, deseando probarlos y morderlos para conocer su sabor.

Lily no se hizo hacia atrás cuando Genzo se acercó a ella y rozó su boca con sus labios tibios; todo lo contrario, la chica cerró los ojos y acopló su boca a la de él, dejando que su lengua explorara en su interior. El portero abrazó con fuerza a la doctora, atrayéndola hacia él y envolviéndola en el calor de su cuerpo, llenándose a su vez del aroma que exhaló esa suave piel femenina que se escondía bajo la camiseta. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba dejar ahí el asunto, de manera que en cuanto se sintieron recobrados volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Un calor casi desconocido para Lily la invadió dentro de sus muslos, sintiendo que algo se exprimía muy dentro suyo, cuando Genzo comenzó a acariciarle las piernas primero, los mulos después y al final acabó metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta. Ahí fue cuando Wakabayashi pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, Lily estaba prácticamente desnuda, pues sólo llevaba puestas sus pantaletas. A cada centímetro de piel que el joven tocaba sentía que muy dentro de él se encendía una conocida llama, con una fuerza que casi lo arrojó al umbral de una pasión descontrolada. Sin embargo, Genzo sabía que, aunque él tenía sentimientos de atracción muy fuertes por Lily (y que ella también los tenía por él), no había habido entre ellos algo que le permitiera saber al joven qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar la muchacha en esa noche tan propicia para soltar al deseo, y fue hasta ese momento cuando él se dio cuenta de cuánto la quería. Genzo se hizo hacia atrás, al finalizar el último beso, y trató de encontrar una frase para explicar que una parte de su cuerpo le reclamaba ferozmente que debía seguir adelante, pero que su cerebro le exigía aclarar algunas cosas primero porque no deseaba perderla por un malentendido, pero entonces Lily hizo algo que ni ella misma esperaba: tomó la iniciativa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, en cuanto Genzo se separó, Lily volvió a acercarse a él para quitarle la camiseta que llevaba, dejando su tórax al descubierto. Las manos de la chica acariciaron los músculos del portero, y sus labios recorrieron su pecho y su abdomen con una avidez que a ella misma le sorprendió. Genzo no necesitó otra señal para entender que ambos deseaban lo mismo, ya que las caricias fervientes de Lily convirtieron la llama en un fuego intenso que ardía sin control.

Rápidamente, Genzo se apresuró a despojar a Lily de su camiseta y de su única prenda íntima, mientras las manos de ella hacían lo propio con la ropa que él aún traía puesta. Sus labios ávidos se unieron en besos apasionados, sus manos se ocuparon en caricias ardientes y sus cuerpos se humedecieron gracias a ese fuego encendido que crepitaba en la chimenea y dentro de sus propios cuerpos. Lily se recostó en el colchón, gimiendo de forma casi incontrolable, mientras la lengua de Genzo exploraba en zonas que habían sido vedadas a muchos otros hombres. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito agudo que cortó el aire como un cuchillo, cuando la explosión la invadió desde dentro y se extendió a cada rincón de su ser, y antes de que pudiera siquiera recobrarse de esa agotadora sensación, Genzo se recostó sobre ella y comenzó a amarla de verdad, fusionándose con el cuerpo femenino al entrar en él, dejando que los movimientos de sus caderas llevaran la pauta. Lily se transportó a un universo de sensaciones como nunca antes había conocido, y no pudo evitar susurrar el nombre de Genzo, entre mordidas de labios y jadeos de placer, para caer nuevamente a ese abismo que irónicamente la hizo tocar el cielo, al tiempo que el portero incrementaba la velocidad de sus movimientos para alcanzarla en ese paraíso del placer al que él mismo la había arrojado…

Cuando ella despertó, lo primero que sus ojos chocolate vieron fue su propia mano, la cual estaba cubierta por una mano masculina cuyos dedos fuertes acariciaban los delgados dedos de la chica. Durante unos instantes, Lily no entendió por qué un hombre sostenía su mano así al dormir, ni por qué ese mismo hombre soltaba su tibio aliento en su nuca, ni por qué la sujetaba con el otro brazo colocado alrededor de su cintura, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba desnuda, cubierta apenas por una manta que alguien había puesto sobre ella. Aturdida al recordar lo sucedido previamente, Lily se sentó de un golpe, tratando de cubrir su pecho desnudo con la cobija, al tiempo que miraba a su acompañante con una expresión de vergüenza infinita, en esos momentos en los que los efectos del alcohol habían abandonado su cerebro.

- Creo que mejor me voy.- dijo la chica, cuando Genzo se sentó también, tan desnudo como ella, y le devolvió la mirada.- Es tarde.

Pero en cuanto Lily hizo el intento de levantarse, él la tomó por un brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola con la manta y con sus propios brazos.

- No voy a dejar que huyas.- murmuró Genzo, mirándola a los ojos.- No ahora que ya eres mía.

Ella podía sentir cómo la sangre teñía su rostro de escarlata, y cerró los ojos cuando Wakabayashi se acercó a besarla una vez más, haciéndola olvidar su vergüenza. Él la besó de una forma más intensa y menos pasional, de una manera que sólo puede provenir del amor y no del deseo. Lily le devolvió cada uno de sus besos, preguntándose cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes de que la admiración que veía en los ojos de Genzo era en realidad algo muy cercano al amor.

- Yo… No sé qué decir.- murmuró ella, agachando la cabeza.

- No necesitas decir nada.- susurró Genzo, a su oído.- Yo ya sé todo lo que necesitaba saber, y no quiero que huyas de mí, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Sabes muy bien que yo nunca te lastimaría porque te amo, ésa es la verdad.

- Yo también te amo.- respondió Lily, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, permitiendo que él la tomara del mentón para levantar su rostro.- No sabes cuánto sufrí cuando creí que podrías haberte enamorado de otra mujer.

- No puedo amar a otra que no seas tú.- murmuró Genzo, con una media sonrisa.- Quiero que estés conmigo, hoy, mañana y siempre. Y te lo estoy diciendo en serio, voy a defender lo que siento por ti.

- Pídemelo y estaré contigo.- susurró ella.- Esta noche, este día y los que vienen.

Genzo volvió abrazar y a besar a Lily, para recostarla después sobre el colchón y hacerle el amor una vez más. La noche era larga y fría, y ambos jóvenes necesitaban del calor de sus cuerpos ardientes, llenos amor, locura y deseo.

Ésa fue la primera de muchas noches que Genzo y Lily pasarían juntos en ese departamento, la primera de muchas noches en las que ambos compartirían sus cuerpos y su amor mutuo. La primera noche de toda una vida que habrían de vivir juntos.

A pesar de todo.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

- Los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa _son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

- Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

- No hay mucho por decir, realmente. Estaba editando un viejo fic _lemon_ que hice hace muchos años y se me ocurrió la idea de escribir esto, que, en honor a la verdad, lleva mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza pero no había considerado plasmar en un fanfic… Hasta ahora. Me hubiese gustado escribir algo más explícito, pero dado que los sitios en donde publico mis historias son para todo tipo de lectores, tuve que hacer algo mucho más discreto.


End file.
